


Perfect

by White_Ithiliel



Series: Space trash bin [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Qui-Gon and Tahl are married, Snippet, Tiny Obi-Wan, adoption au, adorable Obi-Wan, non-Jedi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ithiliel/pseuds/White_Ithiliel
Summary: This is a very special day for the Jinns, and Tahl can't help but being a little nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr.

“I’m scared,” Tahl whispers into Qui-Gon’s ear as they enter the orphanage. “How are we going to know if he or she is the right one? What if we can't make our child happy? What if he or she doesn’t want us?”

“You worry too much,” her husband replies, pressing a loving kiss on her temple.

Oh, how she envies Qui-Gon’s calm! She grasps his hand and holds it tightly as the director walks toward them, a wide grin on his face.

“Mr and Mrs Jinn, I presume?”

* * *

The children are wonderful, all of them. Tahl wishes she could adopt them all, even though Qui-Gon and she don’t even know how to take care of an aquatic toddler – but Nautolan babies are just so _cute_ …

… Speaking of Qui-Gon…

Tahl is just amazed by how good he is with the kids. They all seem to love him! She really wishes she was so gifted herself.

That’s when she notices a four or five years old (Human or near-Human) boy with auburn hair and huge, beautiful blue-grey eyes. He is standing away from the others and stares at her in a very serious (and quite adorable) way.

“Are you two going to be my parents?” he asks with frowned eyebrows, his adorable little accent literally melting her heart.

And the Force sings with approval, loud enough for Tahl to hear it – which is a pretty rare occurrence considering she was never trained by the Jedi.

“I… What’s your name?”

“I’m Obi-Wan. And I like your eyes.”

Oh.

“There are really pretty. Are they made of gold?”

Too much cuteness. She is _not_ ready for that.

 _Qui-Gon, help!_ she yells through their bond. _Your defenseless wife is being attacked by the most adorable kid she has ever seen!_

“And of em- emra- emerald?”

“Huh…”

“Your skin is pretty too.”

“Thanks, I…”

“Oh,” he cuts her off as she suddenly realizes he’s Force-sensitive too. “Your soul is a Star.”

* * *

“He is perfect, isn’t he?” Tahl asks quietly as she watches the tiny little boy asleep between them.

He makes baby noises. Force. Children are adorable. 

Qui-Gon just takes her hand and kiss it, his smile bright enough to light the entire Galaxy.


End file.
